


finding a trash cat and having your boyfriend being disappointed in you: a survival guide by ray narvaez jr

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and like one thought i had while sleep deprived abt ray getting a cat, long title is long, raychael is the definition of "yeah we gay keep scrolling", shoutout to superamerica, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Hey, babe, quick question,” Ray starts off as Michael puts his phone between his ear and shoulder, cracking open the energy drink. “What’s your stance on cats?”[Michael can be soft.]





	finding a trash cat and having your boyfriend being disappointed in you: a survival guide by ray narvaez jr

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragehappy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragehappy/gifts).



> i said i was gonna write this like... two months ago but thn i didnt. so here this is now. 
> 
> (gift 2 micoo i hope u enjoy im sorry tht this is so late)

**Call incoming:** Big Gay Hell Baby

[ Accept ] [ Decline ]

 

Michael glances down at his phone. He closes the fridge with a Red Bull now in his hand, and accepts the call.

_ “Hey, babe, quick question,” _ Ray starts off as Michael puts his phone between his ear and shoulder, cracking open the energy drink.  _ “What’s your stance on cats?” _ Michael’s eyebrows furrow and takes a sip.

“They’re fine...” He says but he trails off, confused. “What are you getting at?”   
_ “Am I not allowed to ask my sweet, wonderful, handsome boyfriend questions every now and then?” _ Michael rolls his eyes. It’s Ray. He’s always getting up to something. Ray takes his silence as disbelief, because he sighs.  _ “So, I was at Super America, right? And–” _

“Aren’t you supposed to be at work?”

_ “Michael, please. Let me continue.”  _ Michael huffs, but stays quiet as he moves to the couch, sitting down.  _ “And when we were leaving, I saw this black little kitty near the dumpster. She was so tiny, Michael. I fell in love with her.” _

“Oh, no.” Michael says.

_ “Oh, yes.” _ Ray responds.  _ “I went back inside to ask about her and the guy at the register said she’s been there for days. He said that his best guess was that she was abandoned. Can you believe that? Abandoned.” _

“You can’t just take in a stray cat, Ray.” He says, sighing. “She could be dangerous.”

_ “You’re right, Michael. I shouldn’t.” _ Ray pauses.  _ “But, here’s the thing, I’m in the elevator right now.” _

**“Ray.”**

_ “Michael.” _ Michael runs a hand over his face, sighing.  _ “I just got off. I’ll see you in, like, a few seconds.” _   
Ray hangs up and Michael leans forward. A fucking cat? Ray can barely take care of himself. He doesn’t have too much time to dwell on this subject before the front door opens. In his arms is his purple hoodie bundled up, and when Ray gets closer, he can see the black cat in the midst of his hoodie, sleeping soundly. 

“Christ.” Michael says and Ray sits down next to him.

“Hello to you too, babe. My day was good, thank you for asking.” Michael rolls his eyes again, and despite his pouty demeanor, he accepts the kiss that Ray places on his cheek.

“I can’t believe you took that cat.” Michael mumbles. “You can’t keep her, you know.”

“Why not?” The cat in his arm stirs, and he rubs her head a little bit.

“You don’t know where she’s been, Ray.”

“I don’t know where  _ you’ve _ been, but that doesn’t stop me either.” Michael scoffs and Ray continues to pet the cat. “Please, Michael? I’ll get her checked and shit.” She stirs more and her little eyes open. She mewls, slowly beginning to stand up on Ray’s lap. “Look at her. She’s  _ adorable, _ Michael.” 

Now, Michael is seen as a classic East Coast type of guy, hotheadedness and tough skin in his blood. A Rough Boy, if you will. All of his friends know this, but they also know a soft spot of Michael’s– and it’s Ray.

They know that the lazy fucker could ask Michael to do anything and Michael would do it. Begrudgingly so, maybe, but he’d still do it. When it comes to Ray, Michael is all bark and no bite, and even sometimes, there’s really no bark to him either.

His friends think that Ray has brought out the best in Michael. 

[Michael agrees.]

Overall, Michael is a soft bitch for the dumbass sitting next to him, holding some most likely diseased black cat.

“Fine.” Michael sighs and Ray cheers, bursting out into a wide grin. The cat moves off Ray’s lap from the sudden movement, which gives Ray the ability to lean into Michael’s space and give him a kiss.

“You’re the best, babe.” Ray says when he pulls away. 

“I know.” 

 

– •

 

“Ray the Third?” 

“No.”

“What about Michael Jr?”

“It’s a girl, Ray.”

“... Michaela.”

“What the fuck?”

“Michelle.”

“She’s not a 60 year old white woman who hates her children.”

“Michelle Obama would  _ never.” _

Michael runs a hand over his face. It’s been only three days and Ray already likes the cat more than he likes Michael, but he still hasn’t decided on a name for her. When Ray started to call her Lil Piss, Michael immediately decided to make him pick a name. However, Ray was making this process very difficult.

“Why not just name her some shit like Fluffy?” Michael asks, sighing.

“Fluffy? Really?” Ray says, unimpressed, as if his names were any better. “At least I was original about it.”

“You’re so picky.” Michael points out, the cat sitting near their feet on the couch. She’s too small to jump up onto it herself. Ray picks her up as soon as she mewls, petting her. “That cat is gonna be so spoiled.”

“How about Gravy?” Ray asks, ignoring Michael’s comments. 

“... Why?” 

“Because,” He says, picking her up underneath her little arms. “She’s like… liquid.”

“First off, that makes no sense. Also, gravy isn’t a liquid.” Ray raises his eyebrows.

“What sort of gravy have you been eating, Michael?”

“Can you just choose a name for the fuckin’ cat?”

“... Lunchmeat.” Ray mumbles.

“Sorry– what the fuck did you just say?” Michael asks and Ray keeps his eyes on the cat.

“Lunchmeat.” He says, more clearly this time.

“You are not naming her Lunchmeat.” 

 

[When Ray comes home the next day with a collar, the pattern being a rainbow, and a custom tag reading ‘Lunchmeat’ hanging off the little ring, Michael almost cries.]

 

– •

 

Ray rubs at his eyes, blinking away the bleary feeling within them. He had the latest shift, which wasn’t very late, but Ray was tired nonetheless. Being the hermit-introvert he is, most interactions with people leave him with an exhausted feeling, which sucks because having to talk to people is a big role in his jobs.

He takes off his shoes once he gets inside the apartment. Michael is absent from his usual spot on the couch where he is at this time and Lunchmeat doesn’t seem to be anywhere, probably sleeping on the little bed he got for her in their bedroom. Despite having the bed, he usually picks her up and lets her sleep in the bed with them anyway.

He yawns and makes his way to the bedroom, already beginning to take off his clothes and go to bed, despite it only being about 9:30.

However, he stops in the doorway of their bedroom when he sees the sight in front of him. 

Michael is sleeping, his glasses still on and one of Ray’s bigger hoodies on. That’s not too unusual– Michael is usually as much as a night goblin as Ray is, but the two boys still love their sleep nonetheless– but the thing that made Ray stop in his tracks is the little black ball curled up on his chest. Lunchmeat can’t get up on the bed on her own, meaning that Michael brought her up onto the bed, something he has refused to do in the few weeks they’ve had her.

Michael acts like he dislikes Lunchmeat but really, he loves her as much as Ray does. She’s a fucking sweetheart and Ray did a good job with her, rooting through garbage in the alley of a Super America, and promptly spoiling her.

Ray walks to Michael’s side of the bed and picks up his glasses carefully,  (not without taking a picture of the two to embarrass Michael later) setting them on his nightstand. He turns off the lights and moves to his own side of the bed, slowly, so he doesn’t wake up the two loves of his life. He takes his own glasses off and scoots closer to his boyfriend, resting his head on his shoulder.

He falls asleep with a happy smile on his face.

  
  
  



End file.
